Reflections
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Itachi has taken Sakura prisoner and Sasuke wants her back. But is she willing to return to Konoha after all that Sasuke's done to her? Read and Review Please! ItaSakuSasu There's a surprise in the end...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_Hi-_ Thoughts

* * *

Sakura ran down the streets of Konoha. She was sent on an errand by Tsunade and was in a big hurry to get back to the Hokage Tower. As she ran, she bumped into many of the citizens. "Hey! Watch it!" shouted one.

"Watch where you're going you brat!" shouted another.

Yet, all she could do was keep running and say "Sorry" after each bump and hit.

**Bump! Crash!** Sakura fell backwards and dropped her stuff, which was Tsunade's errand. She squeaked in dismay and winced at the pain on her back. Hearing the crash, she quickly shot up and looked down at the medicine bottles that were all broken and spilled. She groaned and placed her head in her head in shame.

"You should watch where you're going, Sakura," a deep voice grumbled.

Sakura gasped and looked up. "Sasuke," she yelped. He loomed over her, raven bangs shadowing his mysterious onyx eyes. His whole body shadowed hers as she slightly shuddered.He hadn't been back for four years and now he's in...public!

"Hn," Sasuke huffed and sent her an annoyed look on his face.

_Same old Sasuke_. Sakura stood up and dusted herself before squealing, "Sasuke-kun! I-" She stopped mid-sentence_. Wait.If I squeal and cling on him again...he might say I'm annoying..or worse. Stay calm_. She cleared her throat and restarted calmly, "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun. Doesthe Hokage know about your arrival in here in Konoha?"

This struck Sasuke off guard. He just stared at her blankly_. Eh? I thought she was going to squeal and squeeze the life out of me. Now...she's acting formal and mature? This can't be Sakura_. Hecame out of his thoughts and nodded.

Sakura nodded once as a sign of approval. All of a sudden, reality struck her. The medicines. "Oh no!" she screamed, scaring the, once again, off guarded Sasuke. "Baka, baka, baka!" She roughly ran her hands through her pink hair and gripped it tightly while at the same time panicking about the medicines and how Tsunade would punish her forbreaking all twenty bottles.

Sasuke smirked in amusement at her stupidity. "Let me guess," he murmured, "You broke them all?"

Sakura sent him a VERY cold glare and hissed, "None of your business, Uchiha! So why don't you just back off!" It was bad enough that she only slept for an hour last night, was late for a meeting, had to sign papers that were due in ten minutes, and had to skip lunch just to get the errand-which she broke. She did NOT want to bother with Sasuke's grumpy attitude right now.

Sasuke stood in frozen; he was shocked_. She had the nerves to call me Uchiha? This just can't be Sakura_. He smirked again and said, "Don't worry. I'll tell Tsunade that it was my fault for bumping into you."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes."What!" she practically screamed.

_What!_ Sasuke's mind was not functioning well right now. "You heard me." And with that, he disappeared in a blur.

There was a big slam in the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from her work and found Sakura standing by the door panting and flushing with her hair in disarray. "Sakura," she stated calmly. But inside: _She looks like crap! Is she on crack or something!_

"Tsu..nade...-sa..ma,"Sakura panted, "I'm so... sorry! The medicines! They... broke..."Her legs gave way and she collapsed with a heavy, yet exhausted sigh.

"Sakura," Tsunade cried. She ran tothe fallen girl and lifted her head. She then placed her hand on her forehead. "Sakura," she whispered, "You have a fever. A very high one at that. You've been working too hard." She helped Sakura to her feet and said, "I'm giving you a week off. You're the hardest worker in all of Konoha. You deserve it."

Sakura flashed a weak smile and mumbled, "Thanks, Tsunade-sama..." Her vision then became blurry and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Forgive me my mistakes in the first chapter. I type too fast. XD

* * *

Sakura awoke to find herself in her room. She blinked a couple of times and quickly sat up, panicking and whipping her head around like some insane maniac who was lost in the middle of nowhere. A bunch of things ran through her head, but only one name made her panic more- Tsunade. She screamed and fainted on her bed. 

Little did she know that a certain Uchiha was watching her from her window...

"The kunoichi works too hard," Itachi mumbled under the collar of his cloak, "It's driving her crazy."

"She's almost mental," Kisame remarked with a dark grin. Itachi sent him a death glare and he clamped his mouth shut.

Itachi then stared at Sakura a bit more through the window and asked Kisame, "Who are the people she's closest to?"

"Hm...," Kisame pondered, "I've heard about only a few and seen many. There's Hatake Kakashi, The Hokage Tsunade, InoYamanaka, Rock Lee, Naruto Uzumaki, and..." He stopped.

Itachi's ears seemed to perk as he looked back to Kisame and sternly asked, "And?"

Kisame smiled evilly. "Sasuke Uchiha. Unfortunately, your brother doesn't seem to show much of a bond towards her."

Now it was Itachi's turn to smirk. "It's time to teach Little Sasuke how NOT to take precious blessings for granted." He looked away from Kisame and murmured venomously, "We'll start after a week has passed. We need to make observations." Kisame nodded and the two Akatsuki members left Sakura's area.

"Oohh," Sakura groaned. She came back to her senses and awoke from her slumber. She got up andlookedinto her mirror. He pink hair was in complete disorder, her emerald eyes were dull-colored, she also had small bags under her them, and her face was flushed deep red. "I'm so sick...," she mumbled groggily as she stiffly made her way down the stairs, to the kitchen.

She went to the fridge and took out her medicine- which Tsunade gave to her, but she was too sick to notice the note on it. She quickly took out a spoon from a cabinet and took two full doses of the medicine and sat down with a soft sigh.

**Knock, Knock, Bam!** Sakura got up from her chair and limped to the door and opened it. "Sasuke," she asked sleepily. It was raining outside, and the truth was, she couldn't really see the person standing in front her. She was just guessing.

"Sakura," the voice said urgently, "Kakashi needs to see you now." It was Sasuke.

_Wow. I was right. _"Stupid Uchiha," she hissed weakly, "Can't you see I'm sick?" Her fever was making her delirious; she thought of Sasuke as Naruto.

_That's it!_ "Who do you think I am!" Sasuke snapped, "Naruto! Now get your lazy ass over here now! Kakashi said that it was urgent!"

"The nerve of you!" Sakura fumed with all her strength, "Who DO you think you are? Knocking and bangingon someone's door on a rainy day and then yelling at them? Well to me, you're just some ignorant bastard, Uchiha!"

Suddenly, Sakura was lifted from the ground by her night shirt's collar. She gasped. "Don't you EVER talk to me like that!" Sasuke roared, "Do you understand?" No response...or movement. Sasuke's eyes widened a tad. He instantly lowered Sakura and found her asleep with a very red face and heavy breathing. "So...she really is sick." He scooped her up and carried her up the stairs bridal style.

When Sasuke arrived in her bedroom, he gently placed her on her soft bed and covered her with the sheets. He sadly looked down at her. She was just so...innocent. _She's so weak and mindless. _After that, he left her room and then her house. "I'm sorry...," he whispered to himself, but the apology was to Sakura.

From a nearby tree, Itachi sat on a branch with a smirk. He had seen the 'incident' and was very amused. He just had to work his plan into action at the right moment. It wouldn't be long...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review this chapter and 1. Thank you. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 is up! And by green house, I mean it as in color green.

**_Hi_**- Inner Person Speaking

* * *

Itachi entered his/Kisame's lair. It wasn't much- It was a green house hidden in the middle of the forest and it was dark inside. He went into his room and sat down on his bed. "Kunoichi...," he whispered in a cold hiss. He removed his cloak, shirt,and sandals and laid down. Moments later, he slept. 

"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice echoed through Sakura's head. Her eyes snapped open to find Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Sasuke looking down at her. She gave them a small smile.

"Baka!" Ino growled, hitting Naruto on the head, "You were too loud! Now she's awake!" Naruto pouted and rubbed his aching head. Hinata managed to give a small, yet quiet giggle.

"Hey there you guys," Sakura greeted, "Why is everyone in my room?"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Naruto was the first to answer, "We're here because we were worried about you." Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sakura," Hinata barely whispered, "You were out forsix days. Everyone was worried."

"Six days?" Sakura piped. _Am I okay?_

"Yeah," Ino answered with a friendly smile, "So how are you feeling now?"

"Better than before," said Sakura, "Except that my neck sort of hurts a bit." She placed her hand behind her neck and rubbed it.

Sasuke felt guilt build up inside him_. I did that. I'm so sorry_... He frowned a bit and bowed his head_. It's all my fault. Anymore injuries and she could've...died. Wait. Why do I care_? He quietly huffed to himself.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and asked, "Sasuke-kun...are you okay?"

Sasuke stared at her with a bit of shock in his eyes_. She doesn't remember_? He cleared his throat and replied emotionlessly, "Yeah." There was a moment of silence.

"O-kay," Ino yawned, breaking the awkward pause, "Well, I have to get back to the flower shop now. Bye." She exited the room.

"I forgot!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to flinch, "Hinata! Remember Kakashi sensei told us he'd teach us a new technique?" Hinata nodded shyly. "It's today! And it starts in five minutes!"

"Oh no!" Hinata squeaked, "We're going to be late!"

"Bye everyone!" Naruto waved as he grabbed Hinata's hand and dashed right out of the...window? Hinata screamed as they descended to the ground, but soon the two were out of sight. Now, Sasuke and Sakura were left alone...

Sakura looked down at her hands and timidly played with her thumbs.She yelped a bit when she felt a hand on her forehead and saw that it was Sasuke's hand. She blushed furiously_. What's he doing_?

"Sakura," he whispered, "Are you well enough to go outside?" Sakura stared at him blankly. "Well, are you?"

"Uh...y-yeah. Sure," she stuttered.

"Then...will you go for a walk with me?"

**_Cha! Finally! He's asking you out!_**

_He is not. He's just asking if I can walk with him. Why not?_

_**Believe whatever pinky. But I still say he's asking you out.**_

_Shut up and leave this to me. I have to act mature._

_**Pppfftt!**_

"Sure," Sakura replied after exiting her thoughts, "Just let me get ready." Sasuke nodded and went down the stairs to wait in her living room.

A few minutes later, Sakura came down looking WAY better than usual, even though she was in her casual outfit. "Ready?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and they both went off on their walk.

They soon arrived at the park. It was still damp from the rain, but the cherry blossoms made it look welcoming. "Sakura," Sasuke started, "I'm..." he trailed off.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, "You're what Sasuke-kun?"

_This is it. Just tell her. You can do this_. He swallowed in every bit of his big ego. "I'm sorry!" he shouted.

Sakura flinched at his sudden mood swing. "Sorry for what?" she asked nervously.

"I did that to you! I'm the one who caused your pain in your neck! I pulled you up by your collarsix nights ago because you called me Uchiha! I take it as disrespect and I don't like being disrespected!"

"I'm...sorry," he mumbled.

"...Sasuke-kun..."

"Leave," came Sasuke's cold reply.He didn't even look at her.

Sakura stood next to him dumbfounded. _Leave? He apologizes to me for once and then he tells me to leave? The nerve!_

**_Cha! Show him a piece of your mind Sakura! There's no way we're gonna let him talk to us like that and let him walk away with it! Show no mercy!_**

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura started with an enraged tone, "You come apologizing to me and then tell me to LEAVE? You've got a lot of nerve you...you-"

Sasuke glared at her. That did it. She completed with a shriek, "Bastard of an Uchiha!" and stomped off.

Sasuke stood at his spot with his head bowed. _Nice one Sasuke. _He shook his head in shame and walked off. That hurt. A lot.

"Ugh!" Sakura fumed as she entered her house, slamming the door behind her. "Stupid Sasuke!" She stood by the door pouting.

**Knock, Knock!** Sakura irritatedly opened the door and shouted, "Sasuke you-" She froze.

"Hello, kunoichi..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Favor: **Hey guys. I'm guessing you waited long for this chapter so here it is! Um...can you tell me who you think Sakura should end up with in the end? (I have a wierd idea about the ending but I'm not sure people will like it very much.) Some people are already saying Itachi. I just want to know all of your opinions. Thank you.

* * *

Sakura gasped when she saw the man in front of her. "I-Itachi!" she stuttered weakly. She slammed the door shut and quickly made a run for it, but was instantly slammed onto the wall with something firm gripping her neck.She winced and gave a small shriek. 

"Kunoichi," Itachi muttered venomously, "I'm not like regular people. You can't just slam the door in my face and think that you can make a get away in doing so." His sharingan bore into Sakura's jade orbs deeply. He was giving her an emotionless look on his face, yet the cold look in his eyes were enough to scare her. She didn't show it much though. Instead, she started to struggle wildly.

"Let me go!" she spat angrily, "I don't appreciate being pinned on the wallby an S-class criminal like you!" She gripped his wrist and tried to pull his hand loose from her neck as she shook her head violently. Itachi effortlessly kept his hand on her neck and watched calmly as Sakura started to tire out and finally stop. "Please," she panted, "Let...me..go."

Itachi smirked as her head lowered and her eyes closed. "Kunoichi," he whispered in her ear, "Look into my eyes." No reaction. "Kunoichi!" He slammed her harder into the wall, making her yelp and open her eyes. "Look into my eyes!" She obeyed and stared into his crimson eyes. Big mistake.

"What the?" Sakura hoarsely whispered. She felt the whole room darken and her body become numb_. What's going on? Why do I feel so...sleepy_? Her eyes turned dull and she fell asleep in Itachi's strong grip. He released her neck and caught her as she fell forwards.

"Good," he murmured to no one in particular. He slung her over his shoulder and disappeared out of the door. Unfortunately, thanks to his in-human speed, no one noticed his exit with the pink-haired Haruno.

Sakura rolled around on soft mattress. It was cold, so she pulled up the heavy sheets and yawned. _Huh? Am I on a bed?_ Her eyes immediately opened as she sat up and looked around. What scared her most was that she couldn't see a thing; not even the faintest light. _Am I blind?_ She started to panic and screamed the first thing that came into her head. "I'm blind!"

She felt a slight movement next to her. She gasped and looked towards that direction. "Who's there?" she asked the darkness, tears flowing down her face.

"Kunoichi," the voice grumbled irritatedly, "You're not blind. This room is naturally dark so that no one can see anything in here. No one except me, that is,since it's MY room." It was Itachi, and Sakura could tell that he came from a deep sleep. "Now sleep."

"Sleep?" Sakura shouted, forgetting it was Itachi she was talking to, "How can I sleep? I'm next to you! You're a murderer! You can't just tell me to sleep when I'm kidnapped by YOU! Are you crazy?" Silence. Realizing what she had just said, she brought her hand to her mouth in shock. _Oops. _

"You have a lot of guts talking to me like that kunoichi," Itachi snickered. He sat up and pinned Sakura down on the bed by her neck.

"Why the neck?" Sakura coughed as she bounced on the bed.

"Listen up kunoichi," Itachi hissed dangerously in a low tone, "You had better give me respect or else I WILL kill you. I'm not your average guy. I can kill without mercy and I will do so if necessary. Is that understood?"

"Y-yes," Sakura replied with a shudder. A moment of silence. "Why?"she asked all of a sudden, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"You're a blessing," Itachi growled softly. He chuckled when he felt Sakura's pulse quicken beneath his fingers. "Now...I'll only ask of you this one more time." He freed her neck and she coughed a bit. "Sleep." He laid back down with a huff and returned to his slumber.

Sakura's eyes were wide in fear and her heart was beating against her chest madly. _Oh crap! He almost killed me!_

**_Pppfftt! He can't kill us! We're too cute to be killed!_**

_You're not helping at all. _

**_Still, he can't kill us._**

_Weren't you listening, baka? He kills without mercy!_

**_Whatever! You are so negative. Just do as he says and sleep._**

_Fine. I'm tired anyway._

Sakura let her eyes droop and she slowly drifted off to sleep. _This is one crazy day._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's** **Note: **I love hyper-typing. Hehehe...

* * *

Sasuke took a stroll down Konoha. He was on his way to Sakura's house to apologize...again. _I feel stupid. Why am I doing this again?_

**_Because you need to learn how to say sorry POLITELY._**

_Hn._

**_Such a colorful answer, Sasuke-KUN._**

_Will you quit it with the obvious stuff? I'm grumpy today._

_**Hmph. You're always grumpy.**_

_I said quit it._

**_Loner._**

_Loser._

**_Ha! You're talking to yourself. So technically, you're saying that YOU'RE a loser! Haha!_**

_Shut up, baka._

Sasuke stopped when he saw the scene before him. ANBU and jounins were all over Sakura's house. Kakashi was there, too, so Sasuke decided to ask him what was going on. "Kakashi!" he called from the ground.

Kakashi was on a tree looking serious and upset. He looked down at his former student. He jumped down from the tree and greeted, "Yo."

"What's going on here Kakashi?" Sasuke asked with worry in his eyes, "Where's Sakura?"

Kakashi sighed and sadly looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke...Sakura..." He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his voice rising, "What happened to Sakura? Where is she?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and answered deeply, "We believe that she was kidnapped yesterday."

Sasuke felt his body freeze. "By who?"

"Kakashi, by WHO?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"...!"Sasuke stood frozen. "I-Itachi?"

"Yes. His chakra was all over the living room."

Sasuke stayed silent. "That low creep!" he shouted in rage, "He kidnapped Sakura! She could've been killed by now! Once I find him, I will show him no mercy and KILL him!" His sharingan slowly appeared in his eyes as he shook in anger.

"Sasuke calm down. He's probably only doing this to get to you."

"I don't care. I'll kill him."

"Sasuke Uchiha," a woman's voice toned sternly.

Sasuke turned around and bowed. "Tsunade-sama."

Kakashi bowed as well. "Greetings, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade returned their bows and motioned Sasuke to follow her. "I need to ask a favor of you," she stated. He nodded and followed her to a nearby cherry tree.

"What is your favor, Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked.

"I need you to go on a mission, along with Naruto, to find your brother and bring back Sakura. But..."

"But?"

"Can I trust you to keep youself under control?"

Sasuke blinked a few times and answered solemnly, "Yes."

Tsunade looked at him worriedly for a moment, but then nodded. "Okay then. Lets go to the Hokage tower to get you and Naruto started." Sasuke gave her a...smile? Tsunade smiled back. _He's actually smiling for once. I missed that smile. _They both leapt back to the tower.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto greeted when Tsunade and Sasuke arrived at the tower, "Ready to go on the mission?"

"Of course I am," Sasuke replied smugly. _I've been getting ready since I was 8._

"Okay you two," Tsunade interrupted, "There have been claims of a green house in the forest. It's deep in, but I'm sure both of you can find it in no time. Good luck."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded once as a sign of approval and left the tower and entered the forest afterwards. It WAS a deep forest. It was dark, green, and very silent. The very reason why it was called the Forest of Death.

Naruto gulped. "Sasuke-teme...remember this place as part of our chunnin exams when we were twelve?"

"Yeah...so?"

"We almost died."

Hours passed, and Sasuke and Naruto were getting tired. "Ghaa!" Naruto yelled as quietly as possible to Sasuke, "I don't see a green house anywhere!" He held his head in frustration.

"You're standing on it you idiot," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto looked down and sweatdropped. "I-I knew that." He gave Sasuke a nervous grin and jumped on a branch next to Sasuke's.

"Let's have a look," Sasuke suggested. He and Naruto jumped stealthily by an open window and peeked inside.There was little light so they were able to see inside the dark room a bit. _Sakura! And she's sleeping...with ITACHI_? Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. His brother was shirtless, and Sakura was asleep like nothing wrong is going on.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted through the window, "Why are you sleeping with that guy?"

Sasuke punched Naruto on the face and cursed, "Damn you Naruto! You are the loudest ninja on Earth! Now it's mission failed for us! Baka!"

"Little brother. How nice to see you here."

* * *

**Cliffhanger**: Well, you already know who's talking. But what will he do? heeheehee... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Some people ask me how I update so fast, but to tell the truth I don't know. All of the chapters and stories just pop into myhead and I just put them in I update at least 2 things in 3-4 hours, while at the same time reading reviews. I love reviews!

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto looked up to see Itachi looking down at them from the window. "Itachi!" Sasuke spat angrily, his sharingan turning a bit redder. 

"Foolish little brother," Itachi hummed, "What are you doing here with that demon fox?"

"We're here for Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed heroically, "And my name's Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it!"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke chided and Naruto piped down with a pout.

"Leave," Itachi threatened, "The kunoichi is staying with me. She's happier and more well-rested now than how she used to be back in your pitiful little village." His sharingan appeared and he bore deep within Sasuke's sharingan.

"I'll fight you for her," Sasuke muttered, "Winner gets Sakura."

Itachi chuckled. "Is this some joke of yours? You couldn't beat me before, and you won't beat me now." He smirked. "Have the fox help you out. Because the loser... loses the kunoichi forever!" Silence. A very long and tense silence.

"We'll do it!" Naruto replied confidently. He balled up his hands into fists and put on a serious face.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and fumed, "Naruto! This is no ordinary opponent! Think before you answer!"

Itachi's smirk widened. "It's a deal." He jumped out of his window and positioned himself to a fighting position.

"Don't worry Sasuke-teme," said Naruto, "We'll win Sakura-chan back. Believe it!" He made a hand sign and cried, "Shadow clone jutsu!" In a puff of many smokes, at least twenty Narutos were surrounding Itachi. All at once, they all attacked at the same time.

Sasuke flinched when there was a big thud and saw puffs of smoke everywhere. Naruto collapsed on the ground and removed a kunai from his shoulder.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up towards the roof and quickly dodged Itachi's ground-kick. _He's too fast! _

Itachi threw a shuriken at Sasuke, and Sasuke dodged it; only to get caught by Itachi's clone.

"Argh!" Itachi hissed in agony. He turned around and found a kunai on his back_. Sasuke_. He then looked at the 'Sasuke' he was holding. It disappeared within a puff of smoke_. I didn't know Sasuke could do shadow clones as well_. He turned to his brother.

"Thanks Naruto," Sasuke declared as hejumped off from his hiding spot- a tree branch- and charged at Itachi with his chidori. "Chidori!" he cried.

Itachi smirked and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke gasped as Itachi redirected his attack to the ground.

_Oh no! My Chidori! I'm defenseless now_! Sasuke plunged into the dirt and laid there for a while.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he charged at Itachi with his Rasengan.

Itachi lifted his foot and effortlessly kicked Naruto right into a tree. Hard.

Naruto groaned and slid down the tree. With a sigh, he fell unconscious.

"I expected more after four years," Itachi melowed, "But I can see that you're still weak."

Sasuke struggled to rise. "Itachi...,"he grunted. Itachi smirked and kicked him in the stomach. Sasuke coughed out some blood and laid on the ground unconscious.

"Pathetic," Itachi murmured. He went back into his window and reappeared outside with Sakura in his arms. "Looks like I get to keep the kunoichi."

"Itachi," a deep voice grumbled. It was Kisame.

"Where have you been?" Itachi askedangrily.

"Uh...lunch."

Itachi rose an eyebrow at him.

"I was hungry." Kisame looked at the two fallen ninjas. "What happened here?"

"I'll explain on our way back to headquarters."

Kisame nodded and they both disappeared- along with Sakura.

A few minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke started to stir. Naruto was the first to remember the fight and shouted, "Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan's gone! Itachi too!"

That snapped Sasuke back to reality. "Sakura!" he shouted. His voice echoed through the forest. No response. He stood up, but suddenly dropped to his knees when he felt pain slice through his whole body. Without even thinking, he burst into a silent sob_. I lost her._

Naruto looked at Sasuke sympathetically. "Sasuke...," he whispered. He sadly looked away_. Sakura-chan...we lost. We're so sorry_. As these thoughts came to him, tears flowed down his cheeks as well.

* * *

**Authors Note**: There's a sequel to this! Yay cliffhanger! Hehe... 


End file.
